


Fighting His Reputation

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: A.C.E at Hogwarts [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Other, mentions of bullying, working to redeem himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: He has to work to prove he's worth your time, and he knows it
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Reader
Series: A.C.E at Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718251
Kudos: 2





	Fighting His Reputation

You were walking with your friends along the path to Hogsmeade with your friends, the snow crunching under your feet as you walked together. Halfway there, you pass a group of older boys standing around a younger one, leaning into him. As you got closer, you could hear the older boys hurling insults and mean comments. You couldn’t stomach how mean they were being, how awful the younger boy must feel. Walking towards the group, your friends calling out after you, you shout. “Hey, leave him alone!” The older boys look up, stunned at someone actually stopping them, which is when you notice one of the boys in particular. Donghun: a boy in your year who you thought was cute, but were now not thrilled to see. You had hoped he would be better than his House’s reputation. You quickly make your way to the younger boy, ignoring the older Slytherins telling you to mind your own business. You notice the tears in the boy's eyes and immediately put an arm around his shoulder, leading him away from the older boys. You missed the way Donghun’s eyes followed you and your friends as you walked away, the way he pushed his friends away from him and walked slowly back toward the castle.

Donghun is...disappointed in himself. When his friend started teasing the younger boy, someone he didn’t even know, he didn’t stand up for the boy. Instead, he went along with it, which led to him making a fool of himself in front of his long time crush. What you saw wasn’t who he was as a person...and he was going to make sure you knew that.

Over the next several weeks, you noticed that Donghun would do anything to get your attention: ask for help in class, trying to partner up with you for projects, and attempting to talk to you in the hallways. You were able to ignore him, push him for a while. But after he stopped you in the hall for what felt like the hundredth time, you had had enough. “Donghun. Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Several students watched you two carefully, curious but not being nosy.

“You keep trying to talk to me and get my attention, and I thought I was being rather clear that   
I didn’t want to talk to you. Not after what I saw on my way to Hogsmeade.”

“Y/N..I’m sorry, okay? I have no excuse for the way I acted besides just going along with them. I didn’t want to, but I did. And I feel really bad about it. I already apologized to him, and told my friends off...although we’re not really friends anymore…”

“And why are you apologizing to me? Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because I like you! And I want you to know that I am not that guy...that I don’t want to be that guy.”

You sigh, watching him carefully before slowly breaking into a soft smile. “You’re lucky you’re cute Donghun…”

“Does that mean…” 

You walk past him, shooting a smile at him over your shoulder. “I’m studying in the library tonight after dinner...if you want to join.”

Donghun smiles to himself, ready to prove that he is worth your time.


End file.
